Developmental Funds - Project Summary/Abstract Developmental Funds provide the Cancer Center Director the opportunity to identify and recruit new young investigators into the Cancer Center, helping to expand the research initiatives of the Center. Pilot Grant awards provide a mechanism for the Director to promote and steer collaborative projects into new and exciting translational and technological areas. The use of Developmental Funds is determined by the Director with input from the Senior Leadership. The use of these funds has proven to be very successful. The investigators who have received funds over the course of this CCSG now in year 45 have been highly successful and remain in the Salk Cancer Center, as evidenced by the fact that all but one member of the current leadership were at one time recipients of these funds. In addtion to the New Investigators Program and Pilot Grant Program Developmental Funds have supported the building of several new Shared Resources over the past 15 years. Developmental Funds have been foundational to the success of Salk Cancer Center.